


double lover

by nezumikun_84



Category: Halt and Catch Fire, Pushing Daisies, Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Summary: 是坑，对不起
Relationships: Joe MacMillan/Lucas North, Ned (Pushing Daisies)/Lucas North





	1. Chapter 1

double lover

（1）  
Lucas是被闷醒的，他从一个噩梦里醒来，被牢牢的捆绑住，在那暗无天日的日子，然而惊醒后却发现自己被一个大家伙牢牢箍在怀里。是Joe，Lucas确认了一下，还在睡梦中的他看起来天真无邪的样子有点Ned的影子，这什么都没穿的抱在一起简直是犯罪。

厨房里传来声音，Ned经营着一家甜品店，每天生活作息都很规律。Lucas花了点技巧从Joe的怀里钻出来，那个像大孩子一样的ceo不满的翻了个身抱着枕头继续很好睡的埋在被子里。他和Joe的身体都已经被清理过了，可是Lucas最后的记忆还是停留在不知道第几次的高潮瞬间，之后陷入沉沉的睡眠中完全不记得发生了什么。

这太疯狂了，和一对双胞胎滚床单，Lucas之前并没有这样的经验。他赤条条的走进了浴室，身体酸软然而并没有什么不适，Ned很温柔，哦他太温柔了，每一次进入都会试着问他的感受，你还好吗？是不是太过了？哦，天啊，Lucas只想让他狠狠干自己，这一点和Joe全然相反。

Lucas被干的太深偶尔走神的时候Joe就会不客气的狠狠捏他的乳头，或者狠狠用牙齿啃他的喉结，Lucas腿都在发抖，却还要卖力的照顾Joe这个不客气的家伙，这时候Ned就负责协调这一切，他的大手按住Lucas的腰摆动，似乎每一次都能正中Joe的敏感点，好吧Joe也说过他们兄弟两也经常一起做，那画面……太美……

淋浴的时候想起这些可不妙，Lucas的乳头还很敏感的挺立着，水流的刺激都被放大了无数倍，Lucas迅速冲完就准备出来，摸浴巾的时候被一双温暖的手把浴巾给他披上了。“早上好~”是Ned，他的声音也似乎充满了阳光，Lucas放任自己靠在了他的怀里，享受着他慢慢替自己擦干身体。

当然Lucas也给予了足够的回报，他回头缠上Ned，一个缠绵悱恻的吻，从唇的碰触到Lucas试探的伸出舌头，然后Ned从善如流的含住那片舌头，两条舌头一起翩翩起舞，这个全裸的英俊男人只披了条浴巾真是让人无法割舍，Ned最终亲在了那如山峰一般凌冽的鼻尖。

“早餐我准备好了，我马上要去店里，你还好吗？”Ned把Lucas圈在怀里温柔的问，他身上有好闻的甜甜的味道，是因为甜品店的店主吗？  
“我还ok……”Lucas看了看被被子埋住的Joe，完全没有动静。  
“Joe的话不到下午不会起来的，吃早饭吧，我要走了。”Ned亲了亲Lucas的侧脸就收拾好东西出门了。  
Lucas看了看桌子，煎蛋火腿一应俱全，还有一份用盒子装着看来是给Joe准备的，喝了一口咖啡Lucas开始回忆起他是怎么认识这一对兄弟的。

那天Lucas出任务来到酒吧，只是安静的坐在一边等合适的机会接近目标，正当机会到来的时候突然出现一个人挤在了他的沙发坐上，这个家伙目测几乎有两米高，贴近的距离也过分的近。Lucas不由自主的抬眼对视，想起了ROS姐说过的一句话，“去酒吧可要小心点，时代变了，小心那里的绅士们。”

来人正是Joe，应酬了几杯的他有点微醺，当然程度还是能保持绅士的那种，但是坐下看到这个男人一抬眼的时候什么绅士都抛到脑后了。“喝一杯？”成年人都知道这喝一杯意味着什么，Lucas眼看着目标人物要离开，他只能微微翘起嘴角，说着抱歉准备跟进，却不想被人一把拉住重新倒在了沙发上。

Lucas当然不是省油的灯他可是从俄罗斯回来的英国特工，技巧性的格斗术让他放倒了这个大个子，只是再去看自己的目标人物早已经不见了，特工叹了口气回头看向那个捣乱的家伙，正拧紧着眉头不怀好意的看着自己，“看来晚上有空了？”看着酒吧里注意过来的视线Lucas只是默默的回去报告情况了。

当晚Lucas做恶梦了，梦到被一双粗眉毛追杀，这简直是太可怕的体验了，以至于早上起来的时候有点低气压，去上班的路上看到街角的新甜品店开了决定换换心情。“老板，我需要一个苹果派”，只见老板从桌下探头出来，展开了甜甜的笑容，“今天第一位顾客免单！”Lucas惊讶了一下，这个脸这个眉毛！

下午茶时间的时候ROS叫来了外卖，正是Lucas早上买的那家，不由得把抬头纹给皱成了N条线，老板的名字叫Ned，人如其名温柔而柔软，看着Ned脸红了半天Lucas自己也觉得耳朵都红了。可是这也太像了……Ned和晚上的那个人，简直不敢相信，带着一肚子疑问Lucas又出现在了同一个酒吧，他还有任务。

这次Lucas戴上了组里技术宅最新准备的手表监听器材，监视目标的事情不用多说，Joe的出现也没有让Lucas有多么的意外，而且不正好可以帮他隐蔽身份？

今天的Joe没有喝酒，他的目标很明确，拿着两杯酒跨着大长腿就往Lucas这儿走过来，Lucas顺势接下了酒杯，用薄唇抿了一口，Joe几乎是贴着Lucas坐下来，这也太过了！Lucas犹豫着不想去看这个家伙，Joe却得寸进尺的把气息全部喷在他的尖耳朵上。

“他们似乎开始注意你了哦~”Joe故意朝着Lucas的耳朵吹气，Lucas只好和Joe四目对视，这下就没能阻止Joe轻轻贴上的嘴唇。Joe这个家伙分分钟是个得寸进尺的家伙，除了霸道的闯入嘴巴的舌头，还有那不安分的从腰线处往上摸的手，在外人看来这就是一对酒吧勾搭上的狗男男。

目标人物在没有注意Lucas这里这也让MI5顺利的得到了想要的资料，等目标人物往酒吧外面走的时候，Lucas的衬衣已经快不保了，而Joe这个家伙还致力于在他的锁骨处留下咬痕，忍无可忍的Lucas给了Joe不轻的一脚。衬衣领口还没扣紧的他在门外撞到了Ros，Ros笑的意味深长，那好几个吻痕哟。、

（2）  
早晨，是甜品屋最繁忙的时候，正在烤制第一批苹果派的Ned听到了开门的声音，习惯的职业笑容在看到来人的时候更加璀璨，是他，Lucas，这个英俊的男人让他心动不已，不过下一秒Ned的笑容多了点苦涩，那衬衣都无法遮掩的吻痕跳到了Ned眼睛里，原来是已经有伴侣了吗？好吧都不知道他是不是同类你在想什么呢NED！Ned赶忙让自己回过神，问着Lucas想吃什么。

不是夜店的那个人，Lucas非常确定，他可是个特工，细部的面容差异他还是能分得清楚，这个叫Ned的店主笑容里没有一丝丝邪气，更会害羞的微微歪头，和那个在夜店用可恶的邪笑挑逗自己的家伙完全不同，如果他们是同一个人的话那Lucas只能说他能的奥斯卡奖了。

付完账的Lucas并不知道自己在这个男人心里掀起了多少涟漪，忙碌的一天让Ned并没有空去多想着失败的单恋，终于拖完地板回家，Ned心情还是颇有点郁闷，那个英俊的男人在他脑海里挥之不去。然而一进家门就看到自己的双胞胎弟弟已经整装待发，那甜腻齁人的味道让Ned立刻就知道这个夜猫子用上了他那最诱人催情的古龙水，一副就是要出去猎艳的架势。

“一脸失恋的样子。”反过来Joe只是看了眼Ned的表情就了然的评价着,他一边穿上自己那件不怎么起眼却昂贵异常的休闲装西服，款式简单，但是高大挺拔的他怎么穿都那么令人瞩目，Joe拾掇着发型，左看右看，简直帅的人神共。Ned是不知道他看中了谁，好在一般Joe也不会带那些一夜情回家，他也没那个心情管这个弟弟，他一直不想只拥有这种短暂的肉体关系，好吧偶尔他也会屈服。

看到哥哥这么精神不振，Joe发挥起了兄弟情谊，他一下子从后面勾住Ned，身高相仿的他们让Joe勾着的动作有点吃力，Joe挑眉，就这么凑在Ned的耳朵边说着悄悄话：“最近我看上一个超帅的家伙，目前还不太顺利，不过我相信今晚能搞定他！”说完把Ned的脸掰过来狠狠啃了他一口，哦天啊这古龙水味道太腻了！

Joe不让Ned躲开，就这么脸对脸5cm的距离邪魅一笑：“运气好的话我会说服他和我们一起玩游戏！”Ned被古龙水的味道熏的快晕了都没看清Joe怎么出门的，回过神来才注意到玩游戏那三个字。玩游戏……Ned脸一红，好吧拜他那个爱玩的弟弟的福，偶尔有几次他们会一起玩……就是三人行的游戏，让Ned惊讶的是不少人居然还可以接受……嘛Ned一直恋爱不太顺利而且最重要的是tm的双胞胎的口味就这么相近，这世界真是太奇妙了对不对？

没有任务，没有目标，Lucas还是来到了这个酒吧，Lucas拿着自己点的酒，看着玫红色的液体觉得自己简直就是疯了，他在期待什么？任务结束的汇报和整理花了将近一个礼拜，过了这么多天也许那个人早已经不再出现了或者已经和其他人……想起来他甚至不知道他的名字，怒喝了一大口酒的Lucas陷入了思考，他一时松懈居然没有发现Joe的出现。

亲吻实在是太美好了，Lucas可耻的发现自己竟然一丝丝的反抗意思都没有，那扶在Joe肩膀上的手简直就是欲拒还迎，醒醒啊你是个特工！然而Lucas能做到的只是在Joe的大手从裤腰带这里探进衬衫深处时挺直了腰身，他们气喘吁吁的分开，Joe嘴角含笑，绅士的舔去了Lucas不得体的唇边的液体“Joe，Joe MacMillan。”Joe这才想起了重要的事情，他们都不知道对方的名字呢。

"Lucas North……"Lucas的话音被亲吻吞没，那邪恶的舌头在口腔内肆虐后又舔着顺着下巴往下舔过了敏感的喉结，这还不止，那温热的舌头顺着脖子的筋脉往上直到耳朵根处，Lucas薄薄的耳朵特别敏感，那个舌头也太灵巧了，他被挑逗的有些硬了，反观Joe也没好到哪里去，Joe的气息明显深沉了许多，跟别说两人身上无法无视的热源。“地点你挑？”Joe几乎是含着Lucas的耳朵，他们的身体几乎蹭到了一起。“我来开车。”Lucas只是回答了这么一句。

Joe的座驾低调奢华，是辆好车，但是Lucas只是一路往偏僻地方开，Joe的注意力完全被Lucas吸引了，他在副驾驶抑制不住的往Lucas身上靠，他的手不安分的拉扯着Lucas的西装，衬衣的扣子都被他解的差不多了，保险带都没上，这实在是太不交通安全了，等到Joe的手把皮带解开的时候Lucas急踩了刹车，Joe整个人差不多都扑到了前窗上。

Joe好不容易手脚并用爬了下来回头一看，始作俑者Lucas已经放倒了座位，就在位置上慢条斯理的脱着衣服，慢慢的那全身的刺青就显露了出来，刚才车里灯光暗Joe还没看清楚，Lucas很瘦，脱衣服的动作让他的肋骨若隐若现。玩车震？Joe舔了舔嘴角，直接扑了上去，多亏了Joe买的车比较结实，这一扑只是让车子不稳定的晃了晃，这半夜三经荒郊野外正是车震好时间，手动doge。

当Joe的大手抚上Lucas的胸口的时候Lucas长吐一口气，Lucas抬手戳了戳Joe，嘴角微翘，似乎在说你在等什么？这让Joe有点急了，他几乎是低吼一声啃上了Lucas的锁骨，隐隐的刺痛反而上Lucas更加敏感，乳头被很好的照顾了，而Joe的大手也开始抚弄Lucas的重点部位，Lucas有把大剑，这让Joe觉得这次果然没看走眼，看他平时紧身牛仔裤就很大一包了，Joe不仅对自己的手上功夫很有自信，嘴皮子也是一流的，无论什么方面。

吞入的时候还是有点困难，Lucas绷紧了身体，右脚直接踩进了方向盘，手也不由自主的抓紧Joe的肩膀，还真够有力气的，Joe不得不再往前压了压，他看不到Lucas的表情，但是嘴巴里的家伙又大了一圈足以知道对方也是很享受。Joe的舌头绕着圆柱体蠕动，保险套够薄，能够感受到YM的硬度根根分明，味道还是Joe最爱的红酒味，等小Lucas直挺挺的站直了Joe觉得也就差不多了，知道你着急。

Joe抬头，这才看清Lucas眼眶里饱满的泪水慢慢从两侧留下，短短的黑发已经全部湿透了，尖耳朵和鼻尖都红的能滴出血来，还有意识的用手揉捏左边的乳头，可怜的已经起了一片红斑，配合低沉婉转的吅呻吟真令人把持不住，Joe觉得今天给自己扩张好了出门真是太正确了，手指轻易的插入后穴再涂了足够的润滑剂，Joe直接坐了上去。

Lucas只感到一阵压迫，他腿都麻了。


	2. 补一个此文开始的小脑洞

小北出任务来到酒吧，安静的坐在一边等合适的机会接近目标，正当机会到来的时候突然出现一个人挤在了他的沙发坐上，这个家伙目测几乎有两米高，贴近的距离也过分的近。卢卡斯不由自主的抬眼对视，想起了ROS姐姐说过的一句话，“去酒吧可要小心点，时代变了，小心那里的绅士们”

来人正是Joe，应酬了几杯的他有点微醺，当然程度还是能保持绅士的那种，但是坐下看到这个男人一抬眼的时候什么绅士都抛到脑后了。“喝一杯？”成年人都知道这喝一杯意味着什么，卢卡斯眼看着目标人物要离开，他只能微微翘起嘴角，说着抱歉准备跟进，却不想被人一把拉住重新倒在了沙发上

卢卡斯当然不是省油的灯他可是从俄罗斯回来的英国特工，技巧性的格斗术让他放倒了这个大个子，只是再去看自己的目标人物早已经不见了，特工叹了口气回头看向那个捣乱的家伙，正拧紧着眉头不怀好意的看着自己，“看来晚上有空了？”看着酒吧里注意过来的视线卢卡斯只是默默的回去报告情况了。

当晚卢卡斯做恶梦了，萌到被一双眉毛追杀，这简直是太可怕的体验了，以至于早上起来的时候有点低气压，去上班的路上看到街角的新甜品店开了决定去体验下。“老板，我需要一个苹果派”，只见老板从桌下探头出来，展开了甜甜的笑容，“今天第一位顾客免单！”卢卡斯惊讶了一下，这个脸这个眉毛！

大家说是兄弟好呢还是二重人格好呢


End file.
